Sonny's First Kiss
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: Robert Adamson from "Princess Protection Program" guest-stars on SWAC; Sonny's elated, falling head-over-heels while someone's devastated & will try to stop him at all cost. Who? And who'll be Sonny's first kiss? Channy included. Unaired episode spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: K, so I DEFINITELY need to put this up (the disclaimer), because much of the information, especially in this chapter, comes from what I read off the official SWAC script "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" (it's Chad!) and so yeah. This story leads off of that.

And I also do not own that guy (Robert Adamson, Rosie's crush from the "Princess Protection Program") (and nor do I WANT to own him, eugh) who's really truly gonna be Sonny's first kiss—it was in some M-magazine, how their kiss was awkward and such.

So, I guess this is just my intake on how that episode would be like, with Robert in it. I mean, it's obvious, if Sonny's gonna get kissed, Chad's definitely gonna be viewing it.

Oh, and this story is in honor of the movie "Princess Protection Program" premiering tonight! Woohooo!!!!!!!

PS: Sorry the beginning's more description! It's to give you background knowledge of what happened in the unaired episode "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" lol.

* * *

"So, you _sure _if you had to kiss this guy, you would?" Marshall repeated once again. When their last guest star—Chad Dylan Cooper—had appeared in the HottiE.M.T. sketch on "So Random," him and Sonny were to kiss. Sonny was against the idea from the start and the kiss never happened. When another guest star was requested for the next show, Marshall let Sonny choose who. Up until the wee hours of the morning, Sonny had chosen the perfect guest star—Robert Adamson, from the "Princess Protection Program" movie which also starred Selena Gomez.

Sonny widely grinned in answer. "Yes please!" With a shake of his head, Marshall exited out the Prop House door to make a phone call as Sonny sat on the green fuzzy seat, goggling at Robert's picture. Her eyes sparkled as she traced over his warm deep chocolate eyes, his unblemished skin, the waves in his soft brown hair. Apparently he was a real sweetheart too, and was single at the moment.

_"_Sure, Chad's a better catch but_—Wait!" _she muttered, then mentally screamed at her self to stop thinking of the three-named jerk. When he had guest-starred, he told her the fact that all his leading ladies would fall in love with him. And it happened too. Just like he said it would, Sonny started getting nervous and would stumble around him. Then she had "the dream" and accidentally got lost in his deep ocean blue eyes—just like he said she would. The "almost-kiss" was another story.

No, unlike when Chad had guest-stared, Sonny was looking forward to her first kiss with a certain hottie. Granted, if Chad hadn't been so full of himself the whole time, stating she'd fall for him, she wouldn't had mind _at all _kissing Chad.

Trying to demolish all "Chadded" thoughts with daydreams of Robert and his luscious lips, Sonny didn't notice a certain brown-haired muscled man enter the Prop House.

"Hi, I'm Robert Adamson. You must be Sonny Monroe! I'm such a huge fan of yours!" the man charmingly smiled. Sonny's heart stopped beating—she couldn't breathe until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her girl fan-girl scream slipped out in front of the bemused-looking Robert Adamson.

The gang and the So Random guest star were at the Commissary. A box of pizza and a bowl of fruit salad sat in the middle as Sonny would no _way _let Brenda's scarf-and-barf touch the gentle lips of Robert Adamson.

Currently, he was laughing with the rest of the cast reading their scripts as Sonny sat right beside the man, watching him intently, lovestruck. Their backs faced the face and they could be easily seen by anyone in the cafeteria. Realizing she was looking like a freak, Sonny overdid her laugh—everyone stopped and stared at her. Robert cleared his throat and stood.

"Well," he smiled at Sonny. "I'm gonna head over to my dressing room to practice my lines."

Sonny startled up also. "Oh, wouldn't you like to practice together?" she smiled widely. The man gently returned the smile.

"I'd actually rather work on it now so it'll be perfect for the perfect lady," he winked and walked away.

Flushed, Sonny fell to her seat, a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Eww," Zora groaned, not as hyper as she usually was. "Do you _need _to be all lovey-dovey just because he's cute?"

"Wha—at?" Sonny beamed high-pitched in denial, twirling her hair then dropped it.

"Oh, come on, you guys! I'm just really excited to kiss such a wonderful guy who's so sweet. He's like my Prince Charming!" she gushed.

"Nah. That'd be me!" Grady pointed to his script. "I'm Prince _Alarming _–knight of the Round _Stable!" _He rolled up his script and started making sword actions with it, poking Nico on the side.

"Yo, yo, yo—stop, bro!" Nico complained and then turned to Sonny. "Sonny, I'm happy for you. Better this bro than Drama Pants over there," he threw out his hand towards the direction of the MacKenzie Falls table.

Sonny smiled. "Awh, thanks Nico!"

Nico nodded once and smiled.

Sonny then narrowed her eyes. "Where is Chad today?" As if to answer that question, Chad swung behind Sonny's seat into Robert's chair, throwing his arm on top of Sonny's chair and on her farther shoulder.

"Awh. How sweet. You missed me," he heart-felt gave her a cheesy grin as Sonny looked at him with disgust.

"I'd rather have a root canal done than miss you," she argued, shoving his arm away from her.

"Ouch," Chad shuddered playfully, than turned his attention to everyone.

"Guess you Randoms are having a better lunch now because I boosted your ratings by guest-starring, huh?" Chad leaned back into his chair, placing his crossed feet on the table, and a hand on Sonny's chair again.

Sonny scoffed. "No, it's because of…" she dreamily sighed. "_Robert Adamson..._" Chad's eyebrow raised as he played it cool.

"Oh yeah. I heard that doofus was gonna be here this week. Heard he acts like a girl," Chad shrugged and smirked. "Can't wait to see _that _for myself." And as if he had the right to, he took a bite out of Sonny's pizza.

Sonny couldn't stand it. "Chad, you're _such _a _jerk!"_ she spat. Chad and everyone else's eyes grew wide—they had never seen Sonny so furious before. She continued on her spiel.

"You're just jealous because he's been Tween Weekly's number 1 top kisser for several years in a row." She stood up in anger, talking down at him. Chad leaned further back in disbelief.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Jealous. Of _that _wanna-be?" Chad monotonously stated.

"Sonny, get down and be quiet!" Tawni frantically whispered, tugging on Sonny's arm. "Everyone's staring and it's not because I'm pretty. Even though I _AM!_"

"NO!" she shrieked, then faced Chad again. "Chad, I am so _SICK,_" she took a step closer at him; Chad was actually afraid of what 'Miss Sunshine' could do to him. "…and _TIRED _of you thinking you're so much better than everyone else and you can get whatever you want!"

By this time, Nico, Grady, and Zora used every ounce of energy to hold back Sonny, as you would with a vicious sharp-teethed dog held back by a leash.

"So you know what, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad was pressed upon his chair lowering in his seat by all the actual hatred spewing out from Sonny. "That kiss that was supposed to be yours in the last sketch—it's _Robert's _now!!" She maniacally laughed. "So _back off, PUNK!" _

At Sonny's last growl, Chad's chair toppled backwards as Chad yelped and crashed to the ground. Hew as clouded and shaken by what Sonny had just said that he didn't notice Sonny running out or the guys helping him up.

Tawni sighed and twirled her spoon around her yogurt. "She could get a _much _cuter guy than him if she wanted," she stated in a very bored tone, then stood up to follow suit after Sonny.

"What's the matter with her?!" Chad exasperated in surprise, fixing his collar, jacket, and straightening the wrinkles off his shirt and pants. Every often, he'd watch Sonny's figure walk off to the end of the hallway on his right.

"Ah, she's just lost in her own fantasy of falling in love with _Robert Adamson _when they kiss in the sketch," Grady shrugged, putting up finger quotation marks around Robert's name.

Chad's breath was stuck in his throat.

"Wa-wait!" he panicked. "S-so, sh-she wasn't kidding?" He stammered, leaning forwards towards the rest of the Randoms, his arms stiffly clamped to the table for dear life.

The Randoms nodded.

"But ah," Nico smirked coolly, clasping his hands together. "Why do you care, Chad?"

"I don't," he sadly sentenced, but his tone was more of an "_I don't know…" _expression.

"Uh-_huh…_" Nico grimaced. "C'mon, G. Let's go see Sonny."

Chad watched them leave, stunned, until he saw the youngest star sitting in front of him, mindlessly bored in her chair.

"You don't care about Sonny?" Chad suspiciously asked, startling her.

"Oh, I do," she shrugged. "I'm just trying to plan what you would do, though."

Chad nodded, then it hit him.

"Pfft! I'm not _planning _anything!" Chad snorted, dryly laughing.

"Uh-huh," Zora sighed, then stoop up also. "See you in a few minutes, Chad," she called out.

Chad called after her. "I'm not planning anything!" Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the heartthrob yelling, popping his collar.

"Cuz—cuz Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't plan!" He said out loud, acting all tough and gangster. "He has people who _plan _for him! So _HA!" _He fell to his seat, then whispered in panicked horror, "I need to plan something!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, kinda one of my worse! I wrote it on an 8 hour drive today and now my head's congested and my ears are plugged and so yeah—not in the best mood to be revising. But oh well. And I kinda combined Robin Hood and the whole 'Round Table' thing into their sketch—I don't even know if they tie up together but oh well. I would totally research it up—but it's the summer and I REALLY don't want to—hey, that excuse's good enough for me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, all! Thanks ever so much for people who left reviews for the first chapter! Really made me focus on finishing _this _chapter! And it was pretty fun to write—especially the sketch. I'm no rapper, so please forgive me if some slang is in the wrong context, haha. I randomly got the idea because for our graduation, our Salutatorian _rapped _his speech infront of 5,000 people! It was brilliant! And it's on youtube! Contact me if you'd like to see it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Barney…..or Robin Hood or any medieval classic tales….but I do own the sketch ideas! Oh, and neither the song "This Old Man" either!

* * *

"Ok, kiddos. Last dress rehearsal for '_Rappin' Robin of the Hood_'—let's do this!" Marshall announced, sitting in his executive producer seat.

The teens were dressed in costume: Nico and Tawni dressed in royal medieval attire, Grady and Robert in metallic sterling knight armor, Zora in a yeoman's roomy robe made out of chicken feed bags. They were all in position for Sonny's sketch. And as this was Sonny's sketch, she had the prestigious honor of playing of playing the princess—a parody of Robin's Maid Marion. Though Sonny stood hidden behind the prop top tower, Tawni's eyes repeatedly kept spying over towards where Sonny hid—it just wasn't fair that the prettiest one couldn't wear the most beautiful dress any girl had laid eyes on.

A simple boombox beat played as Robert walked with pride up to where Nico and Tawni, as king and queen, sat in their thrones. He carried his helmet armor beside him as he rapped:

"_Yo, majesty and queen-a-lot, hear me out._

_I wanna—see you daughta' n' ask her _out._"_

"_Say what_?" Nico rapped.

"_Say what_?" rapped Tawni, both carrying funny gangsta poses.

"_Now listen up—dawg—Rappin' Robin of the Hood." _Nico pumped out.

"_Let's see if you've got what it takes, if you're really any good."_

Robert, in his armor, nodded and swung to the beat to the beat of the music while Nico continued:

"_We gonna have a jousting game—_

_Ya know? Not'ing really lame—_

_And all you do is pierce to _fool _and_

_Then you get 'ta win his fame._

_You game?"_

"Oh yeah!" Robert smirked.

As Robert climbed up on his horse with his shield, Grady appeared suited as a knight also when he began to rap too.

"_Yo, listen up, foo._

_Prince Alarming's the name_

_You ain't gonna steal my princess_

_No way, no way._

_Say '_he-ey'"

"No-o," Robert grinned.

Grady pouted, "_Say '_he-ey'_"_

"No-o," Robert repeated, stifling a chuckle.

The cast members were swinging it when Zora appeared dressed as a yeoman and too, rapped:

"_We've got a match that's gonna start_

'_Be played by huge 'a darts._

_So hurry now, get up on yo' cow,_

_Go out there and fight all smart."_

Zora, the referee, cheered, raising a flag. "Let thy match commence!"

The two knights raced with their jousting sticks, aiming at each other quite drastically. Of course, the sticks, otherwise known as a "lance," were rubber, but the audience tomorrow didn't need that little knowledge.

While the knights fought, everyone else on stage danced to the beat of the music, even a certain drama snob who hid uncomfortably in the vents concealed in darkness and looked down at the rehearsal.

Just then, the top tower's curtains in the window were pulled to the side and there stood Sonny on the balcony, wearing a yellow sunny ballroom gown in which the shoulders cut off so that the dress only wrapped around from her arms. (**Yep! "Princess Protection Program's" Rosalina's gown from the beginning of the movie…she was so **_**beautiful **_**in it! Let the story continue!)**

Everyone gazed at her, some because she looked prettier than them, others because of her beauty while Chad was just love-stricken in the vent. As this was just a dress rehearsal, Sonny's hair and make-up was normal but her posture, her acting—it made her look like a real princess.

"Princess, may I have your heart?" Robert spoke above to her normally.

"My heart, kind sir, you have already," smiled Sonny gracefully, speaking normal and regally—it made Chad yearn for her despite telling himself he didn't like her like that.

The match resumed as Grady tactfully rode around on the live horse, mockingly making faces at Robert while also making happy kissy faces at the Princess. This was the perfect timing.

Robert speedily drove his lance at Grady, whacking Grady off his horse and into the mud. With that, everyone sang on stage and rapped:

"_Hear ye! Yo, hear ye!_

_Robin Hood has won,_

_Cuz Alarming ain't so Charming and he made some fun._

_So Rappin' Robin and his princess lovin' will marry and be one!"_

"_Word," _smirked Robert.

Sonny then sang from her vine-covered balcony as Robert took off his helmet and climbed up to her.

"_I love you, you love me," _she sang sweetly to the tune of "This Old Man."

"_Dude, this ain't _Barney!" Robert grinned and rapped, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her down, backwards.

Seeing how close they were, and how Sonny's sweet brown eyes lit up when by Robert, Chad felt a searing beast grow within him. He rarely felt this—this emotion called jealousy because he usually got any girl he wanted…except the princess before his eyes. His eyes grew wide as he went into shock when he noticed that Sonny and Robert's lips were nearing towards each other.

"And _cut! _Great work, kids! We'll save that kiss for the live audience tomorrow!" Marshall called out, as all stars thanked him for his approval and walked to their dressing rooms. Letting go, Robert winked at Sonny and climbed down the tower set rather arrogantly as Sonny bit her lip and grinned. Before she left, she let out a girly muffled scream.

Chad, still lying in the vent, stared at Sonny with disgust and hatred, for her not picking him. Now that he knew what the sketch would be like, he could find a way to have Sonny's lips kiss _him _and not that wanna-be.

"Told'ja I'd see you," grinned a voice beside him. Chad jumped out in terror, banging his head on the vent when he saw Zora squished beside him and the vent's wall.

Chad squeaked defensively, "I'm not planning anything!"

"Uh-huh!" You're just a teen heartthrob who loves to be in vents, huh?" Zora quirkily said, back to her usual self.

Chad sighed. "Fine." Then he hissed at her. "But don't you _DARE _think about telling Sonny or I'll tear down all the vents in the studio!"

Zora shrugged. "I wasn't planning on telling. I don't wanna get involved in _lovey-dovey _stuff! Anyway, if it'll make you feel better, she's better off with you."

A smile formed on Chad's lips, though he tried hiding it. "You think so?"

Zora snickered. "Yeah, she'll be her normal Sonny self who hates _you_ than some wacky brainless Sonny in _lovey_ with _Robby_."

Chad grumbled. "Thanks, Dora."

_That _struck a nerve. _No one_ would give _her_ the name of some idiotic preschool cartoon with talking backpacks and maps.

She gave Chad a death glare and suddenly he was shoved out of the vent, screaming and thudded onto the stage.

"Omph," he grunted, rolling over to his side.

As soon as he looked up to the vent, the cover mysteriously moved back to its position and the little girl was no where to be seen.

Suddenly an idea formed in Chad's head. He reached for his phone and quickly pressed the numbers in for the floral shop, faking a girl's voice.

"Hi. May I order an extra large bouquet of red roses? You need my name? Ok! It's Sonny Monroe!"

* * *

A/N: Oooh! What's gonna happen next, do you think? Lol. You'll find out tomorrow! Hopefully……I need to write it down in my notebook first in handwriting, and then type it and such.

Please actually review?


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank all the amazing reviewers and subscribers: **TheEntertainer26 (haha, Ben—you're first!), Hornmeister Lover, b-Kaz, wildfire1001, Change4Good, Lulu, xScribbles819, …., ilovenat1995, SparkleInTheSun, mangaeyes, DarthMii, ride2night, ersy, MusicFreak-Twilight, sonnycentral, the awesomest ever Kylie Robbins, Ballerina-Chick, conversee, JMT, wishfulthinking123, AnalystProductions, Laura, lola201la, Scourge x Tiny, Kerropiyvonne, vickybarb,** InLoveWithZE, Glamorous830, ComputerGirl12, KeroWitch101 (huh, I thought she reviewed?!), LunaLoonyLongbottom, kataang), edward0luvs0bella, IAmVenalAngel, tjtay, teamswitzforever, Bhavan331, HP DIVA, carolinebaby23. I apologize if I forgot someone.

Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this story to **cware** and **sonnycentral**, because cware finished a lovely story called "Paranoid" and I will miss it! And to sonnycentral because despite her age, she's still a kid on the inside, and for that—I adore her SO much!

Disclaimer: I own SWAC and Edward Cullen like I own your face!

* * *

"Hey man," Nico walked towards Grady outside of the studio on the searing sunny Californian day.

There little trailer was placed there for the horses in the sketch and Grady was just putting his horse back into its trailer.

"How's that horse of yours going?" Nico looked over, somewhat intimidated as Grady gently patted the horse's side.

"Well, he's a doin' well, thanks fer asking'!" Grady smiled in a Southern accent.

"G," Nico stared at his best friend. "Lose the accent."

"Yes'a sir!" Grady playful punched Nico until he saw him glare. "Sorry."

The horse suddenly neighed, rearing up on its hind legs.

"It's gonna _EAT_ me!" cried Nico, jumping right into Grady's arms.

"Nah, it's hungry but doesn't eat meat. Wanna feed it?" Grady gestured, offering ripe strawberries. Nico yeeched.

"I'm cool. I-I don't really like horses," the brown boy confessed, as Grady rubbed the horse's nose and fed it. "They look like they can eat you whole…and those huge beady _eyes_—!"

"You're afraid of them, aren't you?" Grady stated clearly, shaking his head down.

"_Uh-huh…" _Nico shot his head down embarrassedly.

"Well. I'll help you then! Here, trying petting it. Mimi's really gentle."

Nico squeezed his eyes as he slowly placed his hand on the horse, then peeked.

"Hey! Hey, I'm touching a horse! Look a' me!" Nico started bouncing as his hand stroked the horse's side.

"Awh, good job, buddy!" Grady gave him a pat on the back. "Now, get'er up!" Grady exclaimed as he heaved Nico up on the horse.

"_Mommy!" _Nico screamed as if he were racing 100 miles and hour on it, clutching tightly against the animal, despite the horse standing still.

"Man, you're gonna make Mimi nervous, just tug on her reins lightly!" Grady yelled over Nico's screaming.

"Ok! Here goes nothing!" he cried, as Mimi slowly paced.

Starting to become unshaken, Nico looked around himself in fascination as he rode.

"Well, what d'ya know? Hey, man! Look at me! I'm _ridin'. _Giddy-yep!" Nico tugged on the horse's ear as if it were some power control.

Grady's eyes widened and cowered towards the wall. "Oh no!"

Right at the moment, Nico was suddenly bucked off, flying into the dumpster with a loud clash.

"That's gonna hurt," Grady grimaced as the horse trotted over, nuzzling him. The horse neighed in agreement.

"OW!" yelled Nico's muffled voice.

* * *

Robert Adamson walked into the guest star dressing room. Marshall had felt it be suitable that one be built when Nico and Grady used Marshall's authoritative power in his office as Chad had taken their dressing room when he had guest-stared.

Somewhat tired from the rehearsal, Robert sank into his seat when he noticed a large bouquet of brilliant luscious red roses in front of him. He took out the card and read outloud:

"_Dreamy kissable Robert Adamson,_

_I'm so excited to have you guest star on our show—the only reason why Marshall let you come on was so I could kiss you. (It's to make Chad jealous. But I really do like you though!) You have such GORGEOUS plush lips—you'd probably never want to see me again for saying that, let alone kiss me. _

_And if that doesn't creep you out, good, because I'd like to say I follow you and watch you everywhere._

_; ) Can't wait until tomorrow!_

_Obsessively in love, Sonny Monroe_

_PS: Don't forget to smell the roses!_

_PPS: I can't wait until we're married!"_

Reading the note, Robert looked officially freaked out. Hidden behind a pillar in Rob's room stood Chad, making sure his plan would work successfully. So far, if Robert was freaked, he'd go diva crazy and not kiss Sonny. And if he didn't—hopefully the itching powder and the world's spiciest red pepper on the roses would. Then Chad heard familiar footsteps enter in. A panicked expression crossed his face—this was _not _good!

"Hi Robert," Sonny lovesickly smiled, dressed normally.

Robert gaped at her and then stuttered, nervous to be around this strange card-writer. "Uh, he-hey, Sonny. Love the roses you sent me," he dryly chuckled. "A-and the card. It-it was really…_wow_," his eyes bulged out as he shuddered.

Sonny's face dramatically fell. "What? Let me see that!"

As she read the card, her face grew redder and redder in shade as Robert carried the flowers and smelled them, not noticing Sonny's blankness to what supposedly was the card she wrote.

"Oh, _wow!_" Robert took a breath into the roses. "Is that _chili _pepper?" Idiotically, his nose dug deeper into the flowers, inhaling the powders.

"AHHH! MY _NOSE! _IT'S _BURNING!!!!"_ Robert screamed, his nostrils suddenly flaring from the contact and sneezed uncontrollably. Before the gaping Sonny could get a word out, whether it be concern for Robert or that she didn't write the note, he ran out of the room—not noticing Chad who let him self stand in full sight.

"Robert, I didn't write this!" she cried, then saw Chad's figure at the doorway. She sighed with disgust, clearly she hadn't necessarily forgotten what happened during lunch.

"Eugh, Chad, what do you want?"

Chad shrugged, his mind racing for an excuse. "I was bored."

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "So…hanging out at our studio's entertaining?"

Chad walked closer, leaning again Robert's table, peering around and shrugged again. "Nah—you guys and your show's still boring."

Sonny jabbed the card into Chad's hands. "Can you believe who wrote this?" she said sadly, as if Chad was all of the sudden someone whom she could trust, letting go of his past remark. "And now it seems like they're trying to sabotage Robert," Sonny crossed her arms, walking over to sit on the couch. Chad followed, looking innocent.

"You're really excited for that kiss tomorrow, huh?" Chad watched Sonny's expression closely, even though he couldn't bear to talk about this. He played it cool, despite his icy eyes full of despair.

Sonny looked down quietly, a blush spreading to her face. "Yeah…but that _note's _horrible! I don't stalk him! None of that's true!"

Chad's mind quickly raced. He couldn't help it but feel sad for Sonny, even though he hated what she was going to do. He had to escape all of this—he couldn't stand it. Then a treacherous idea came to him.

"Well, I gotta go. But thought I'd come to give you a heads up for tomorrow."

Sonny blankly looked at him, waiting for an answer; Chad continued. "When I was placing an order for lunch tomorrow, I saw what Robert ordered for his lunch tomorrow before your sketch. _Apparently _he's gonna have spicy peppered fish with garlic. Oh, and cheese," Chad shuddered, making a face and elbowing Sonny. "Man, bet _you're _excited," he rolled his eyes cockily.

Sonny stood jaw-dropped, then recovered. "Oh, well—I bet he'll take tons of breath-mints then. Like icy peppermint," she coolly stated.

Chad made a face as he looked up. "Actually, it's peppered _chicken."_

Sonny's jaw-dropped once more.

"Anyway, catch ya later. Good luck for tomorrow," he clicked, winked and snapped at her, exiting the room. Sonny watched him leave in horror.

* * *

"And now someone's trying to sabotage our sketch! _AND_…kissing Robert will be disgusting now!!" Sonny cried out to Tawni as Tawni unbelievably was intently listening. The girls sat in their dressing room in discussion. Sonny then narrowed her eyes at the crown on Tawni's head. "Tawni, why're you still wearing the crown from the sketch?"

Tawni prudently spoke calmly, "Because I _refuse _to give up my throne!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hold up. The _sketch? _'Seems to me that someone's jealous you're kissing Robert," Tawni stated.

Sonny tilted her head in thought. "You know what, I bet you're right! I bet it's one of Robert's ex-girlfriends. I hear they're out to get him _all _the time!" Sonny pointed out, a grin appearing as she made herself feel better.

Tawni brightened. "Or it's a really hot guy! Like _Edward Cullen, _wanting to drink your blood!"

Zora then popped out of the vent. "You _fools! _It's someone in the studio! And there's only _one _heartthrob here!" And with that, she shut the vent cover closed.

Tawni and Sonny looked at each other when Sonny scrunched up her face. "Chad?! I don't believe it! Why?"

Tawni laughed. "Sonny, I told you before: he really _likes _you. The past two years I've worked here, Chad has _never _shown concern or care for anyone else besides himself.

Sonny snorted. "And you _seriously _think he cares about _me? _By_ sabotaging _me?"

"Or," Tawni puckered her lips. "He really wants to kiss you! That explains why when he guest-starred, he kept trying to find an excuse to kiss you!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, heading towards the door. "No, that's because he was being his conceited self, thinking he can get any girl he wants. I'm gonna go over and talk to Robert and try clear this whole situation up now…and his lunch for tomorrow! _Peppered fish!? Garlic? Cheese!?_" On second thought, she muttered, "I hope his nose doesn't still have pepper in it," as she walked out.

Still seated, Tawni looked out her reflection the 60th time that hour and yelled over to Sonny, "I betcha Chad made that up cuz he's _jealous!_" she sang out. Then she looked behind her too make sure Sonny was really gone.

"I'm queen!!" she sang out. "_And _pretty!" After singing her "I'm a little teapot" song multiple times last week, she grew fond of the song. Tawni started rapping all gangsta-like, "I'm a little teapot, yo—short and stout, oh yeah…"

* * *

Sorry that the Nico/Grady scene was kinda weird—their part is so difficult to write! Plus, I loved it in the show "Prank'd" when Zora kept going all "You _fools!" _Haha!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the piano that grows from clams, nothing else. And my "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" script, even though it all leads to what I don't own.

So, how many of you partook in Demi Lovato's live webcast today on Facebook? I DID! AND DEMI ANSWERED MY QUESTION out of 20,000 people watching it!!! So I typed in for her to see (and there were about 10 questions coming into her every second, we could watch them all pop in!).

So I type: "Bet this livechat is awkward for you huh?" Because I wanna stick out, you know, not give her any fan-based questions, or "give me a shout out, Demi!" I just wanna relate to her, you know?

And what do you know, she responded to mine on screen! She seemed pretty bored the whole time, but she dryly chuckled at my question and answered "Yeah—this whole thing is kinda awkward." My brother and I started screaming. Cause there's no way that was anyone else's question because I check all her incoming questions. So I'm truly happy today. She'd doing her second webcast next Thursday on Facebook.

I'd like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter: **HorcruxFinder, sassygirl354, cware, wishfulthinking123, pink princess 16, SupahAsianChick, Hornmeister Loverwildfire1001, TheEntertainer26, ride2night, sonnycentral, RayneCatcher17, ilovenat1995, MusicFreak-Twilight, and last but not least—one of my favorite pals, Kylie Robbins! (**Kylie, thanks for being the first reviewer there by the way**!)**

I'd like to dedicate this story to: **Sarah of Lalanne** and **angels.02**.**music**

* * *

Walking towards the commissary, Sonny strutted over to behind Robert who was happily chowing down a strawberry fro-yo.

"Hey, Robert. How's your nose?" Sonny asked, as Robert jumped at her touch. Then she screamed; his nose and lips were swollen—his face was a mess.

Robert shrugged as Sonny pulled out a chair to sit on. "It's getting better. The fro-yo's helping it numb the swelling down." Robert nodded, as Sonny grimaced.

"Robert, I came to say that I never wrote that note. I don't know who did but I don't think of you that way! And I'm sorry if earlier I was acting like a crazy fan. I like you but that note made me realize I don't like you like _that_," Sonny rushed through her words, eager to apologize.

She stopped when Robert placed a gentle hand on Sonny's bare leg. "I thought it wasn't you when my nose and lips were burning like an inferno," he chuckled.

Sonny twiddled her fingers around. "Speaking of lips, can you kiss?" Robert shrugged, his eyes narrowing at someone behind Sonny when he blinked out and answered, "Huh? Oh, it'll be kinda awkward. Marshall told me not to do it but, well, I want to make the sketch _perfect. _So I'll do what I can to make sure it's better before the taping," he seductively smiled as he grabbed a hold of her hands, caressing them.

Sonny blushed but feigned ignorance and swiftly crossed her arms, his hand falling. "Yeah…that reminds me. About your _lunch_…"

A fair few feet away, a man behind a newspaper sank into his chair. Chad blushed, feeling as if he'd just been caught—in a way, he had. As he continued eavesdropping, he heard confusion draw in between Sonny and Robert, how the lunch and breath mints Chad had described to them were false. Chad's eyes appeared snooping from behind a large newspaper to see their expressions. It didn't look pretty; they appeared to be in a "freaked out" state. Earlier, Robert nearly had caught him spying.

Chad muttered to himself angrily. "No, no, NO! He is NOT kissing her! I can't let this happen!" He then turned his ear to Sonny's conversation.

"Chad told you I had _cow manure_ breath mints!? That jerk!" Sonny raged in disbelief, her racing eyes lost in thought; she felt as if she would cry.

Robert lazily leaned against the table. "I don't trust that kid. He must really like you to sabotage us like that." _That _flipped Sonny off.

"Why does _everyone _keep saying Chad likes me? Chad does _NOT _like me! And I don't like _Chad!_" she raged on, now standing. It seemed as if she was always yelling in the cafeteria now.

"Sonny, go relax, 'K? I'll see you tomorrow." Robert stood up, fro-yo in hand, as Sonny fell into her seat in desperation. The man stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Oh, is watermelon breath mint OK for tomorrow?" he smiled.

Sonny bit her lip, a blush forming. "Uh, yeah," she returned the smile.

"Cool. See you then," he winked. It wasn't the kind of playful wink Chad always gave to Sonny that read "_I love messing with you". _It was more of a flirty wink. Robert left Sonny breathless as Chad secretly watched her.

Moments later, Sonny had walked off as the sets and studio closing. Nearly alone in the cafeteria, Chad finally dropped the newspaper and tapped his foot impatiently as he carried a frustrated look while pondering. Chad quickly grabbed a little mirror out from his brown leather jacket inside pocket.

"That guy could bash my brains. I can't get him," Chad sighed, his warm blue eyes still watching his appearance and his hair. Hey, he had to make himself feel better _somehow. _

"So what are you gonna do?" A voice said beside him, not his own.

Chad shrugged, flicking down a few stray strands of hair. "I _could—_wait—that's not me talking." Chad's eyes bugged out as soon as he saw Zora leaning over his shoulder, grinning freakishly.

"AHH!" Chad gasped and clamped on to his seat, trying to get the farthest away possible from this pipsqueak.

'What were you gonna plan?" Zora asked mildly with a sucker in her mouth and riding her beloved scooter. Of course, her helmet was properly secured on.

Chad looked at her dumbfounded and started stuttering, trying to keep his pride and cool up. "I-It's none of your business." Zora shrugged, riding away. Then Chad remembered.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper _still _doesn't plan!!" he yelled out.

The following day had arrived with an exciting atmosphere when hundreds of "So Random" fans piled into the audience seating. The live taping wouldn't begin until an hour later, so the stars were busy getting ready in their dressing rooms. Also in the dressing room, specifically the girls', were professional hairdressers to set up Sonny's hair like that as a princess. Obviously Tawni grew jealous of Sonny's situation. She gave a cold glare while watching the hair artists close in around Sonny and her chestnut curls. While the "So Random" cast was rehearsing their lines a final time, so was a certain "jerk-throb." The golden boy walked around the halls of Studio 3, knowing exactly where Grady and Nico's room was as it was Chad's when he guest-starred. Upon taking a deep breath and relaxing his demeanor, despite his heart racing 600 miles an hour due to Sonny's kiss, Chad opened the door as if it were his door to open. Grady and Nico jumped as they registered what Chad did. Both were in costume, partaking in a playful fist fight.

"Man, Sonny _was _right. You don't knock!" Nico grumbled. Chad gave a conceited "_Yeah, so?" _look to him and then brightened his expression.

"Hey _Grady, _my favorite man! What's up, bro?" Both Random boys exchanged glances.

"Since when was Grady your '_man'_?" Nico asked in bewilderment. Again, he was ignored as Chad threw an arm around Grady's shoulder and led him away from Nico.

Grady looked at Chad as if he were an observant wide-eyed child. He was about to answer but Chad continued. "Hey, I baked you some double chip chocolate cookies as a good luck present for today's taping. I've seemed to have left them in my dressing room though," Chad flashed his brilliant smile.

"Awh, _man! _What am _I? _Chopped liver?!" Nico's voice rang behind them. Chad half-turned, saying with boredom, "Yeah. You're funny too. _So__—!" _Chad focused on Grady again. "How 'bout those warm delicious mouth-watering cookies?"

Grady narrowed his eyes curiously. "_Double_ chip chocolate?"

"Uh-_huh…" _Chad pressed on grinning eerily.

"Yes!" he threw a power fist and danced around.

Chad continued playing Mr. _Innocent. _"Well, what are we standing _here _for? I'll take you to where the cookies are hidden. C'mon, you don't want to be late for your show now, do you?"  
Grady happily squirmed again. "Let's go!" he raced towards the door joyfully, hooking his arm with Chad. Nico smirked as he watched Chad's horror expression as Grady yanked him out into the hall.

The young men continued walking quietly to a remote part of the studio where no one ever visited for several minutes. Deeply in thought, Chad was scheming.

"Are we near the cookies?"

Chad dazed out, dryly chuckling. "Uh…yeah! Yeah. They're right in this room." Chad motioned his hand towards a door, while eying a bag on a chair with a broom besides the door that read "Do Not Touch!"

Grady walked forward, kid of stiffly as he was in the knight costume, his head looking at Chad behind him, and not upfront, coming to a deep though. "Chad, you're so cool. I don't even remember why I never _liked_ you in the first place!"

Grady then opened the door when Chad answered hastily, "Yeah? Well you're _gonna _remember it _now!_ "

Chad shoved him in with himself, carrying the page, which carried duct tape and rope, closing themselves in.

Ruckus and grunts could be heard within the broom closet, as if a miniature earthquake took place inside or a brawl occurring. Speedily the door opened while someone kept yelling in the back, "Help!"

A specific sterling knight walked out as a boy shown with blond hair and blue eyes was tied up at the rear of the closet, in only his boxers and tee shirt.

The knight then hurriedly barricaded the door with the chair and broomstick to keep it locked, then maliciously grinned, "Peace out, _suckaz! _Wha_ha!" _and ran off to where the taping was just about to begin for the sketch.

A muffled voice shouted out from the closet. "Oh _yeah! Why _didn't I like you? I remember _now! Because you're a jerk! … Ooh! _But thanks for the double chip chocolate cookies!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm dedicating this story to ……** Jonas x Knight**, lol. Oh WOW—and **sonnycentral** (Yes, you have a problem with them being dedicated twice from me, deal with it!) because she's telling me something about someone which you guys don't need to know unless she wishes to tell you! Now she'll probably hate me because all you guys will start PMing her, hehe.

So, it's been confirmed that when Robert kisses Sonny in the unaired episode, Chad _DOES  see it. (to be filled in when a certain someone tells me!)

By the way—the next chapter will be the last…I think. Or then it may have a very short chapter 7, you know, with the part that happens after the commercial right before it's done. That part!! And I will mention all reviewers, favoritors, and alertors next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes—I own the balcony and the horse's name, Mimi!

* * *

The live taping for this week's "So Random" show was to start in five minutes and Grady was still no where to be seen since he had last disappeared off with Chad.

The audience had patiently been waiting but it was soon time that the cast would have to start. Marshall paced around nervously off stage.

"Nico, I'm gonna go call Chad," Marshall said, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket when they heard someone behind them.

"Here," said a knight in a deep voice, assuming to be Grady. As the person he was supposed to be playing was chubby and big, the man inside the knight costume thought he should imitate a grubby caveman voice. Marshall was in joy.

"Don't scare us like that!" he patted the knight on the back, and then called out. "OK. Places everyone!" then gave a thumbs-up to the crew beside him. Nico followed behind Grady.

"So what'd Chad do to you?" Nico suspiciously asked. The blue eyes staring back at him looked in thought as a deep caveman-like voice said, "Cookies. _Yum-yum_." The knight noisily rubbed his stomach. Nico chuckled and elbowed his friend.

"Dude, get into character. We're not cavemen, that's our _next _sketch! You didn't think _this _was it, right?" Nico then asked seriously, walking away to his throne as his character was the king. "Man! I wanted some of Chad's cookies!" The knight heard the last of Nico's babbling; he rolled his eyes up, his blue eyes dazzling from the stage light. The knight then stayed hidden from the main stage with the horse Mimi beside him.

"Let's get back to "So Random!" with special guest star Robert Adamson!" voiced the announcer as the hundreds of audience clapped and cheered. Unbeknownst, there were _two _guest stars.

The hidden knight watched the sketch take place, a grin surmising his face—he had to admit—he had never seen anything this funny before. He quickly got onto his horse with ease and waited. The audience seemed like they were really into the sketch as they began swaying to the beat.

Nico then rapped his line: "…and all you gotta do is pierce the foo and then you get to win his fame. You game?"

The knight watched as the other knight, Robert Adamson spoke the cue, the light glinting at his unhelmeted face.

"Oh yeah!" Robert smirked. The second knight appeared out from the set and rapped in a deep voice:

"_Yo, listen up Adamson. _

_You think you're all that, mon…"_

And…that was all. The knight then stood awkwardly, a blank expression drawn up on his face as he couldn't tell what he could rhyme next. The people on and offstage gaped in horror.

"What's Grady doing? That's not the line!" Marshall hissed from the side. The beat continued playing as a discomfited silence accompanied it.

"Oh! _And the fine fine fine little lady is mine._

_Cuz someone like her is worth much more than a …_dime?!" he croaked as Robert gave him a funny look.

Robert now knew this wasn't Grady, despite the visor of the helmet revealing blond hair and blue eyes.

Zora quickly spoke her line:

"_We've got a match that's gonna start_

'_Be played by huge 'a darts._

_So hurry now, get up on yo' cow,_

_Go out there and fight all smart..._now_!"_

The audience didn't seem to have figured out what was happening, cheering as they thought it was all part of the sketch.

"Let thy match commence!" Zora waved her flag around.

"Nice horsie!" rang Chad's normal voice as Robert dashed over to him with his jousting stick.

"Dude, who _are _you?" Robert yelled over, trying to shove the other knight over with the lance. The second knight skillfully dodged though, stepping to the stage's side.

"Oh yeah, I'm Prince Alarming, people!" the knight dorkily said waving his lance around to the audience. The audience laughed as Robert tried cornering him.

"I know _that!"_ he hissed. "Why're you sabotaging our sketch?"

"Oh _puh-leaze. _I'm _improving _it," snorted the other knight as he forced his horse to stop besides the tower set. He then reached out, pulling himself up to the ladder quickly before he was skewered by Robert's jousting lance.

Panic arose the set.

"Grad—_Great! …_Prince…Alarming," Nico, as king, lamely shout forth, almost slipping during the taping. "Get down from there," Nico quickly thought of a rhyme to rap it:

"_The princess doesn't want someone who dances in his _un-n-_derwear." _

Another audience laugh was rewarded as they watched the brave knight leap onto the balcony. Hearing all the commotion outside and her sketch going awry, Sonny stepped out of the curtains, only to meet her knight in shining armor stand right before her. Chad was starstruck—his eyes savored every second he watched Sonny. Sonny was wearing the same cheery yellow ballgown as the last rehearsal, but her chestnut hair was elegantly up and braided around her head as if it were a crown itself. Along with the dress, she was accessorized with a silver crown prop, silk long gloves, jewels and make-up that really made her skin and eyes glow **(Yep, the beginning scenes of Princess Rosalinda in the PPP movie)****.** Chad had never seen anything so angelic and beautiful in his life—not even his own reflection.

"Robert!" Sonny whispered frantically—soft enough so the audience couldn't hear it nor the microphone couldn't capture it. "What's going on here?"

The knight pulled Sonny up to him, both of them leaning against the vine-wrapped high balcony as the two began leaning into each other, their faces only inches apart. She was suddenly lost in the deep blue eyes of…

"Wait! Grady!?"

The knight began lifting up the visor part of the helmet when he was savagely shoved to the side.

Sonny, in shock, looked from one knight to the next, both on her opposing sides. "Rob—BIN…Hood!?" she lamely recovered as she wrinkled her nose. The first knight was still rocking around the floor of the balcony, unable to get up due to the heavy chain mail. Robert tried staying in character.

"Princess!" he took off his helmet, tossing it right onto the knight on the ground and offered her his hand. "Let us seal our passion with a kiss!"

The princess slowly walked towards him, forcibly smiling despite being so confused when she was tugged backwards, and clashed with the knight behind her, who had managed to haul himself up to his feet, now standing on the balcony rail. He quickly wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist, the other holding onto a vine.

"Peace out, _sucka_! _Wah-hah!" _chimed the unknown knight as he jumped off with the princess screaming by his side, clinging onto him for dear life as they swung on the vine. The crowd, the cast, the crew—everyone stood up shocked to watch what would happen next. Suddenly, Mimi, the horse galloped fast underneath the swinging couple, as if trying to knowingly save its master. Trusting all hope on his pathetic action moves, the knight let go of the vine, hugging Sonny as the fell screaming onto the horse.

"Grady, what are you doing!?" Sonny screamed high-pitched as the horse started galloping freakishly around. Robert leaned over the balcony rail, looking at the sight below him.

"Emee!" he shouted, as his horse followed order and trotted until he was right underneath him. With a single swoop over, Robert instinctively fell right onto his horse, pursuing the others. The audience whooped and clapped, even the people on the stage were enthralled by this dashing feat.

Sonny, continuously screaming in front of the knight, stared in horror and jaw-dropped as she looked off stage for help. Running on stage was Grady in his boxers and a T-shirt…with a cookie.

"Man, am I doing _great!_" Grady giddily smiled out the scene beside Nico. Nico, still awestruck by the fight upfront, replied without knowing.

"I know, man. You're so good with the horse. Can you teach m'…GRADY!?" Nico looked at his best friend in shock. "But th'—you—who—what?!" He continued, his face quickly snapping back to the knight by Sonny and the cookie-monster beside him.

Sonny, still riding on a fleeing horse that kept running way from Robert, turned half-way to look into her captor's eyes. The visor was still propped up, showing the ends of the soft golden hair with soft swimmingly ocean eyes underneath, starring back at her.

"Then who are _you?" _She yelled out loud as the swift motions of the horse and the fight rang about. Before he had any chance of answering, he was suddenly struck down by Robert's lance, shoved and fell off the horse. Now Sonny rode solo.

As soon as she realized she was off on her own and the horse's reins were hanging off the horse's face, out of her reach, Sonny screamed bloody murder.

"Sonny—," yelled Robert, remembering to be in character. "—Prin-n-_cess_ of the…_hood_…I'm coming!" he called out awkwardly. Within a second, he galloped beside Sonny, the two horses rubbing against each other, as he heroically jumped onto Sonny's horse.

"Robert, what are you doing?" Sonny shrieked as Robert swung to the side of the horse to fish for its reins, then pulling Mimi to a stop.

All was finally silent for a moment as every single person on the set and crowd caught their breath when an enormous applause thundered from the audience.

"And now…" Robert seductively whispered, "The kiss." He began leaning into the beaming Sonny when she saw the other knight giving her a pleading look.

"No…no! Don't! You can't!" he shrieked, submerged in jealousy and hatred now. Sonny was about to shove off Robert, when his lips ever so softly grazed on Sonny's lips, their heat sweltering together. It lasted for a few short seconds but Sonny felt as if she were suffocating, that this wasn't right.

Fallen on the ground, the other knight watched in horror as the girl whom he'd always dream of, whose kooky laughter and smiled made his day—that same girl was, he assumed—_passionately_—was kissing someone. Someone…that wasn't _him. _He too felt as if he couldn't breathe but despite walking numbly, slowly out of the set, his eyes were still glued to the kiss.

Sonny and Robert broke apart. Robert was smiling but Sonny looked plainly lost.

"Smile," he ordered through his clenched teeth as the camera was still rolling, so Sonny followed until the curtains closed in front of them.

As her head began spinning, she looked over to where the other knight was, but he was no where to be seen.

Marshall clapped along with the audience, walking on stage. "What a terrifying performance. Great job, kids!" Marshall praised, but Sonny quickly dashed off, gown and all, to find her mysterious Prince Charming.


	6. Chapter 6

Alas, this is the end of the story.

I'm thanking EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has reviewed, favorited, or placed us (my story or I) on alert since chapter 1 of this story:

**Kylie Robbins, TheEntertainer26, Hornmeister Lover, b-Kaz, wildfire1001, Change4Good, Lulu, xScribbles819, …., ilovenat1995, aww, SparkleInTheSun, mangaeyes, DarthMii, ride2night, ersy, MusicFreak-Twilight, sonnycentral, Ballerina-Chick, conversee, JMT, wishfulthinking123, AnalystProductions, Laura, lola2011a, Scourge x Tiny, Kerropiyvonne, vickybarb,** **HorcruxFinder, sassygirl354, cware, wishfulthinking123, pink princess 16, SupahAsianChick, Hornmeister Lover, wildfire1001, ride2night, RayneCatcher17, klcthenerd, daseyrocks, miniview, percabeth97, channylover808, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, ****ChamberlinofMusic,** **yetti, GirlwithBlueBlood, xxorangexxmonkeyxx**,InLoveWithZE, Glamorous830, ComputerGirl12, KeroWitch101,LunaLoonyLongbottom, kataang, edward0luvs0bella, IAmVenalAngel, tjtay, teamswitzforever, Bhavan331, HP DIVA, carolinebaby23**, **SonnyXChadFoReVeR, d0tgirlkob94 hearts cb, FallenStar126, secretlover101, NickJLuver22, gilmorefreak23, callmeAZN, studybuddy.

Forgive me if I forgot to mention you, but finding every single alert is HARD!!!!! But man, 74 people! And 3/4 of them reviewed like each chapter. Just so you know, I was dorky enough trying to make that into an equation last night!

Disclaimer: I own CDC's door…oh, and his sign!

And I'm dedicating this to **Change4Good **and **SparkleInTheSun**……hmm, all the FF authors who deal with my random babbling in PMs! Oh, and my bestest friend on here, **_Kylie Robbins!_**

* * *

The live taping had ended and while the cast of "So Random!" said their goodbyes and thanks to the audience, a certain brunette was absent.

Sonny Monroe, still in her resonating yellow ball-gown and her hair in an elegant braid which started to come apart on the sides, rushed over to where a certain _jerk-throb's _dressing room would be—it shouldn't had been a problem since the "MacKenzie Falls" studio was in the same layout as "So Random!"'s.

She had no problem entering the MacKenzie Falls studio and was surprised to see that the "So Random!" cast was taken off the "Do Not Admit Wall"—except for Zac Efron. Along side his picture was James Conroy and—the _Jonas Brothers_ (except for Frankie)?! She made a mental note to remember to ask Chad about that.

Sonny brushed the fallen strands of hair to the side of her face to read the sign posted on Chad's door; it was obvious this was Chad's place as three heavy deep blue marble letters hanged on the door—C.D.C.. Underneath, it read:

"_Do not admit unless you're the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Do not even TALK to this door if CDC claims you just ain't worthy enough._

_Are you Chad-worthy?_

_Are you _**really**?_"_

_(_**Yeah, this is the same from my other story, "Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party aka S4P)**

Sonny rolled her eyes, knocking on the door with her silk gloves still on.

"Go away," she heard a voice yell arrogantly inside—none other than the three-named jerk himself.

"But you don't even know who it is!" Sonny retorted.

"…Who _is _it?" a softer voice sang.

"It's Sonny," Sonny beamed, shrugging happily.

Chad Dylan Cooper was sunk in his sofa—wearing his normal suit and no knight costume—numbly watching the re-runs of "MacKenzie Falls" on DVD. There was one particular episode he wanted to watch—not to relive his experience again but to see how the incident had ended for MacKenzie. As soon as Sonny had knocked, his heart dropped, turning into a shell, his mind numb to protect itself.

If he told her to go away, it'd be clear that he was upset and that couldn't be seen. But if Sonny came and talked to him, he'd have to pretend to not know, not care—to act. Of course—this _was _Sonny—so he knew what she would do nevertheless. _What would it be? _Chad's eyes glazed over, his mind wandered pondering, his sapphire eyes searching for answers.

"Go away," Sonny head him say annoyed from inside. Treacherously, Sonny held her hand over the doorknob, no matter what his answer would be and opened the door forward.

She walked in on a dressing room the size of hers and Tawni's together, but there was no need for him to share his. The walls were covered in shades of blue and pure white, as if to reflect his eyes.

The girl found Chad lazily sitting on a sofa, facing her as he watched TV. Icy deep ocean eyes narrowed in on the warm chocolate as he glared at her bright demeanor. The princess cautiously walked towards the couch, sitting herself beside Chad. Not _too_ close, to signify anything, but not too far to seem as if they were in a fight…well, aside from their usual banters.

Apparently he was watching a MacKenzie Falls episode—Sonny recognized this one: MacKenzie had grown jealous that Chloe had chosen Devon over him. Awkward silence increased the longer Sonny stayed there. Chad finally broke the ice, as if he were struggling with himself. "You entered Chad Dylan Cooper's room without permission, you know," he muttered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Sonny chuckled and tried lightening up the mood. "So?" she grinned. "You do that to me _all _the time," she playfully elbowed him; his composure didn't change.

"So, ah...how was shooting?" Chad asked, now suddenly curious at the fuzz on his jacket as MacKenzie stepped backwards, running away from Chloe and Devon's mushiness on screen.

Sonny nodded, contemplating. "Oh, it went great. Yeah, everything went as planned," she spoke calmly, eying Chad through peripheral vision.

Chad's mind froze but kept cover. "…That's good?" he shrugged, trying to feign boredom. But _no! _He had to step up to his game. "I don't know. I don't really care," he conversed conceitedly.

"Ok, I lied. We had this random guy try taking Grady's place and ruin the sketch," Sonny shook her head.

"_Still _don't _care," _Chad's lips twitched into a smile as he smirked at Sonny, still avoiding her gaze. A chuckle escaped from him. "Maybe we sent him to lower your ratings."

Sonny ignored that comment, trying to play his game, smirking back, "You're such a jerk."

"So how was your kiss?" Chad asked mildly, as if to be polite. Their whole conversation was a bit slow and inattentive.

"Oh, it was great," Sonny nodded again. She made a boredom popping sound, smacking her lips. "Ai…yep." Chad nodded his whole top body. He didn't know how to answer that comment and worse--he felt as if he needed some popcorn for them to pass the time faster, so he wouldn't have to talk, instead of full-face ignoring her.

Sonny pursed her lips comically. "_So…_" she turned towards him, watching his expression incase anything slipped. Of course, he was an actor—but she would be the judge of that. "What have you been doing for the past hour…and 40 minutes?" she innocently asked.

Chad looked at her as if she were an idiot. "_Hello? _Being _awesome?" _he modeled himself in front of her. "If that's what you mean. And watching re-runs of the Falls, but mostly being amazing," he dramatically sighed, chuckling at himself, avoiding eye contact.

Sonny had enough of this. She reached over Chad for the remote and shut the TV off, glaring at Chad. When he saw the TV go black, he jumped up.

"I wanted to see what happens next! You can't just turn off Chad Dylan Cooper's TV like that!" he yelled unbelievably at her.

Sonny raised her eyes. "_Chad," _she slowly said as if he were a child. "You're _MacKenzie—_you know what happens!" she rushed over the words in exasperation.

Chad's face dropped. "Oh yeah," his eyes fell, but then he simpered. "But don't you _forget it!" _He then turned around, walking to the open window.

Sonny paced after him. "Chad, I know it was you in the knight suit," she sighed as they both leaned over the window sill, watching Chad look out of it.

He then turned to face Sonny, their eyes locked when he forced a laughter out. "You think _I'd _want to be on "_Chuckle City" _again? It's a _joke. _It was horrible enough the first time I was in your show. Why would I want to be in it again?" He coolly grimaced. Sonny felt as if he had just stabbed her square in the chest, but she wouldn't spend tears over this jerk, not now.

"Where's your proof?" he glowered. At his icy look, Sonny felt as if she would tremble, but she had to stay strong for her pride, her friends, her show.

They both looked out the window, Sonny collecting her self to become whole when she calmly stated, "I saw blue eyes."

Chad narrowed his eyes then, facing Sonny." Grady has blue eyes—"

"_But none of his eyes sparkle! I don't get lost in his_!" she spoke ecstatically fast, before realizing what she had spilled.

A shocked expression crossed both their faces. Any other time, Chad would have given her a smug, but not now. Sonny thought quickly. "_And…" _she pointed out excitedly, "there was blond hair! HA!" she grinned.

Chad scoffed. "So what? Grady does too!"

"Oh please! It's not as golden and beautifu—" Sonny's eyes then grew wide, then her face dropped, embarrassedly.

A light blush started forming on Chad's cheeks. Both looked away from each other.

"Really, Sonny?" he mumbled.

"…Really," she gently smiled at him.

"It _is _easy to get lost in my eyes," Chad shrugged, lightly grinning at him self as he popped his collar.

"You're one _modest _fellow, aren't you?" Sonny sighed in disgust.

"Yep!" Chad beamed, sitting on his high horse, when he realized that Sonny had still kissed Robert and not him; all this flirting was getting no where and would do him no good.

His tone softened as he looked at the window, into the flowering garden behind his window, a light breeze tousling his hair.

"What do you like about Robert anyway?" Chad narrowed his eyes, carefully trying to hide the new-born monster called _jealousy. _

Sonny looked up at the sky, as if it held her answers. "Well," she said softly, "he's not a _jerk. _That's for sure," she sarcastically muttered. Chad rolled his eyes. "But he's also really sweet and funny. And it's not my fault he showed interest. Why? _Jealous?" _she smiled at Chad, turning 180 degrees around, her back against the windowsill now.

The heartthrob snorted. "CDC doesn't _do _jealousy. And I'd _never," _he leaned in towards Sonny's face, challenging her," be jealous of a wannabe like _him." _He could see that Sonny wasn't buying it, as her wide grin explained all.

"Look," he seriously explained. "I was just…watching out for you. He could had…" but Chad was at a loss for words. "Darn! I got nothing!" his nose wrinkled.

"_Awh!"_ Sonny chimed, leaning against him, shoving him playfully. "Chad Dylan Cooper actually cares about someone else besides him self."

Chad rolled his eyes to the side, gently smiling. "Don't get used to it."

Catching Chad's twinkle in both eyes, Sonny looked down as heat had spread over her face, her nose automatically wrinkling.

Chad looked over to the heavenly figure a mere inches away from him, bringing his comment out into the open.

"You look pretty…" Chad meekly smiled. As Sonny smiled back, his expression turned into a smirk. "…good," which, of course, _changed _the whole compliment.

Sonny laughed again, knowing Chad. "You _are _a jerk," she sing-sang out, giggling.

Her eyebrows then wrinkled in thought. "What episode were you watching just now?" She knew which, but she inked on _why _he would watch it.

Chad then looked out straight as Sonny looked up to him, his defined complexion of the face, his soft golden hair. "Oh, it's the episode where Chloe, MacKenzie's love-interest goes out with MacKenzie's half-brother."

Sonny nodded in understanding when Chad continued, becoming more heated, slowly growing fiercer in his speech. "Yeah! Why would _she _go to Devon?" Chad threw his arms up as Sonny wide-eyed him.

"MacKenzie's the one _heartbroken. _She shouldn't go with some random fool! She's supposed to love _MacKenzie! _MacKenzie's the one who helped her! He's the guy who's driven crazy when he sees her with some other guy! _SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MACKENZIE!!_" he barked.

"So what does MacKenzie do?" Sonny whispered softly.

"I _don't _know! You didn't let me finish watching it—!" He went ballistic when Sonny suddenly rose on her tip-toes, landing a small kiss on his cheek, her cherry soft lips on his perfect smooth skin for several seconds before she broke the contact.

During the time, a shock ran through her—a friendly warmth that she desired more of. Even her first kiss with _Robert _was _nothing _compared to this small insignificant peck she was giving Chad.

With a stunned look, Chad slowly turned to face a soft-smiling Sonny, her face glowing.

"Thanks for looking out for me…" she gently grinned as her nose wrinkled. "…_buddy." _

Carrying a flushed beam, Sonny gracefully walked away, out of the room as Chad watched after her, flabbergast. Little by little, he sucked his lips inward, then elatedly grinned. As Sonny had forgotten to close his door, Chad's afro-and-spectacled assistant Bart swung beside the door.

"Mr. Cooper, rehearsal in 5," Bart called out when Chad pulled his act together and held a single finger of authority, that read "Hold up."

"Actually, _cancel _rehearsal for today. Chad Dylan Cooper's feeling _way _too happy to do drama right now," he suavely smirked.

Making sure no one stood in the hallway after Bart left, Chad quickly locked the door, grinned and started dancing and humming. Despite his lame moves like "The Sprinkler," Chad was enjoying himself as a certain girl walking between studios was also doing. Just like him, she was grooving around, passing weird looks, grinning like crazy.

* * *

The horses were back at the studio stable in the breezy afternoon, except for one horse out. On that horse was Nico, riding inside the temporary corral. For some reason though, Nico's horse was shaken, jumping around.

"Look out! Cowboy Nico's ridin' up a _storm!" _he howled, wearing a plaid shirt, cowboy hat and a bandana tied around his neck.

Just then, Grady rode up on another horse towards his best friend, also wearing a red patterned bandana, chaps, and a cowboy hat.

"Yo, G! I'm _ridin'! _And I ain't scared! _Mm-hmmm_! I don't even know _why _I was scared in the first place!"

"Way to go, pal!" cheered Grady when he realized something. "Um…dude. _That's _not Mimi. _I'm _riding Mimi. That's _Emee_ and he's quite the—"

Suddenly Nico's horse become startled, ferociously bucking everywhere, bucking off Nico.

Before he knew it, Nico was off the horse, sailing through the air, and into the mud patch.

"—_Buck_-ineer…" Grady finished his thought as jumped off his horse, running to pick up his soiled friend.

"Man," Nico whined, his face covered in clumps of mud. "_Why _was I afraid of you horses again? _Oh! I _remember now! Cuz you're all _jerks!" _The horses neighed in agreement as Grady tried helping Nico up, but landed him self into the mud also.

* * *

The end!


End file.
